Modem automotive vehicle architectures provide many features or functions to accommodate the needs and desires of drivers and passengers. This is particularly true of luxury automobiles, sport utility vehicles and trucks. Such functions include memory mirror position adjustments, door lock-unlock and window up-down systems, which can be directly controlled by the driver and/or controlled by the passengers.
A master control panel is typically located near the driver to enable driver control of such functions throughout the vehicle. For example, the driver can control the windows, mirrors and door locks of the vehicle by activating switches or actuators of the master control panel. The passengers generally can control the functions that are associated with the passengers' positions. For example, a back seat passenger can generally control the window and door lock nearest the passenger if enabled by the driver to do so. Other functions are indirectly and directly controlled by the driver and/or the passengers. For instance, a “door ajar” signal might be displayed if a door is ajar. In addition, a courtesy light can be lit when a door is opened to enable entry and exit through the door.
Many of the foregoing functions, and other functions not specifically mentioned, utilize electronic devices including components and accessories of various types that are electrically interconnected with sensors, controls activators, indicators, a data bus and a power source. Presently, wire bundles containing numerous wires (e.g., sixteen wires) are routed within the chassis sheet metal and doors of the motor vehicle to provide such interconnections. For instance, in some vehicle platforms the window, lock, door ajar, lights and alarm switches, which are part of a rear door assembly, are wired from the rear door assembly to the front of the vehicle and into the body controller or front Driver/Passenger Door Module.
The routing of such wires is time consuming and labor intensive. Furthermore, the wires take up space and add mass to the vehicle. Moreover, in-line connectors are presently used to interconnect bundles of wires coming from one compartment to another, such as from the body sheet metal into a “door inner”. The door inner has further in-takes that are connected to various devices such as actuators and loads. If such connectors are not seated properly, less than optimal connections exist.
In view of the foregoing, it should be appreciated that there is a need to provide improved methods and apparatuses for communicating control signals from actuators to loads or device mechanisms performing a variety of functions at various locations within an automotive vehicle. It is desired that such methods and apparatuses be simple in design and minimize the use of wires, connections, splices, connectors and other components. Reduction in the number of wires also desirably reduces the wire mass, the size of connectors, the insertion force, ergonomic issues and the size of grommets through which the wires run between two compartments in vehicles. It is further desired that such methods and apparatuses facilitate integration and commonality by enabling the reduction of the complexity and mass of present switches or actuators. Such mass savings in switches and wires result in improved fuel economy. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description, brief summary, abstract, and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.